Haruhi's Cousin
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Haruhi gets a note during class telling her that her cousin Kagome got hurt. Then Haruhi misses a bunch of school, effectively worrying the host club. What happens when Haruhi comes back with a new girl and what secrets are they hiding? I own nothing, both animes belong to their selective writers.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day in Ouran High School. Haruhi was taking notes like a diligent little scholarship student. The twins were trying to distract Haruhi from her perfect note taking. Haruhi can usually ignore those two with no problem, but something felt off about today. She felt like something bad was going to happen, and when she got that feeling something bad usually happens. She felt the same way when her mom died, she hated this feeling. It was right when she got to her breaking point, she was about to give a death glare at the twins, when there was a knock at the door. The teacher paused in her lecture and called the person in.

It was a lady that worked in the office, she looked around the room until she found the person she was looking for. "Ah Fujioka, a note was just left for you at the office. It was marked urgent so I brought it to you right away."

Haruhi got up and took the note from the office lady "Thank you very much." She started walking back to her seat when she stopped dead in her tracks from what the note said. It was from her dad.

Haruhi,

Something horrible happened! They found the Higurashi shrine and it has been attacked. Kun-Loon, Sota, and Ojii-chan didn't make it. Kagome is in really bad shape. I'm going to the hospital right away, meet me there as soon as you are able.

~Dad~

The twins watched as Haruhi turned very pale. Under normal circumstances Haruhi would just wait until after school to leave, but this had to do with sister Kagome! Haruhi rushed to her desk and stuffed her things into her bad, not caring if anything got wrinkled. Then she rushed to the door.

She stopped briefly when the twins called out "Haruhi?"

She turned around, there were probably tears in her eyes but she didn't care "I'm sorry I have to go. I won't be making it to the club today." Then she ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

When she was sure nobody was around she started running even faster, faster than humanly possible. You see Haruhi and her family have a secret, they have wolf demon blood in their family. They are related to the eastern Lord Koga and Koga had one very strict rule for all of his followers. Protect Kagome Higurashi with your life. They had a past together, but Haruhi didn't really care about the rule. She grew up with Kagome, she was actually her cousin. Kagome's mom and her mom were sisters. Haruhi gets her demon blood from her father's side.

As soon as she got closer to the hospital she slowed down to a human speed. She rushed into the hospital and to its front desk "Where is Kagome Higurashi?"

The reception lady seemed surprised for a moment then a sad look appeared on her face "Oh sweetie she is still in surgery. She is in really bad shape, you are welcome to wait in the waiting room. She already has a small party in there so don't be too loud alright."

Haruhi nodded her head and she had a nurse show me to the private waiting room that Kagome was getting. The reception lady wasn't wrong, there were a good amount of people here. Koga, of course, was here along with his mate Ayame. An orange haired kid, he seemed to be only twelve or thirteen, was here. If she remembered correctly that was Shippo, she had met him a few times but they were never fully introduced. Even though he seemed young he was probably hundreds of years old as he was a full demon and they age really slowly. The Lord of the west Sesshomaru was here with his daughter Rin. There was also a human girl here, this one she had met, her name was Ayumi. That was the one friend of Kagome's that knew the whole truth about Kagome. Of course my dad was there, surprisingly not all dressed up he actually looked like a guy. There was also one of our other cousins there, Ginta. He was always rather close to Kagome as well. Like me he calls her sister, even if she is our cousin.

My dad looked up and saw me "Oh Haruhi you made it good. I was worried you wouldn't get the note soon enough."

I made my way over to my dad after giving respects to the Lords "Is she going to be alright dad?"

He gave me a tired smile "Yea she should pull through just fine."

"What happened? I thought there was a barrier around the Shrine to hide it from demons with ill intentions."

Shippo came over to us and sighed "Yeah there was, somehow they broke it. It was some of the demons from the rouge faction. Mama put up a good fight, but she couldn't hold off three high class demons by herself. There was a poison user, a shadow user, and a wind user. They just over whelmed her. She was poisoned first, that drained her endurance quite a bit. She managed to kill that one but then the wind user showed himself. That bastard cut her up pretty good, but she even managed to kill that one. It was the shadow user that got her. That underhanded snake killed Mama's family right in front of her. With her being poisoned and cut up, then seeing her family killed she couldn't put up much of a fight. He sent a solid shadow right through her. Right in the middle of the stomach. That was when I showed up.

"It's my fault really. I was supposed to meet her earlier, we were going to go out to lunch. I was running late though. If I would have been on time I could have saved everyone and Mama wouldn't be hurt like she is." There were tears forming in his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from sadness or frustration.

Ayumi pulled Shippo into a hug "Oh Shippo-chan it isn't your fault. You know Kagome was probably glad you weren't there. She would be happy that you are safe and not hurt. That is just the type of person Kagome is."

"The Miko will be fine." Lord Sesshomaru said calmly.

Before anything else could be said the doctor came out. He had blood all over him, but he had a happy look on his face "It was difficult, we almost lost her once, but she is going to be just fine. She pulled through, she is a very tough girl." A sigh of relief went through the room, she was going to be okay. "Now she will have to spend the next two weeks in the hospital on strict bed rest. After that though there is the problem about where she will be staying when she gets out. Kun-Loon wanted Kagome to go to her sister Kotoko if anything happened to her, but I hear that she has also passed on."

Ranka spoke up "We will take her in. Kotoko was my wife and I already love Kagome like my own child." He looked over to the two Lords "If you have no objections to that my Lords."

Koga scoffed "That sounds good to me. You are both related to me and Kagome in different ways, I'm good. She'll be I good hands."

Sesshomaru stared him down and said in a semi-threatening voice "If anything happens to this one's sister you will regret it. You will protect the Miko with your life."

Ranka looked at Sesshomaru with a seriousness I didn't think he had in him "Of course, I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

Sesshomaru nodded once "Then this one has no problem with it." He turned and started walking out of the room "Come Rin, we will pay a visit to the Miko then take our leave."

A huge grin appeared on her face "Yes my Lord!" She turned around "See you later Shippo-chan! Bye everyone."

Then they left the room. Ayami grabbed Koga's arm "Let's go see Kagome then head home for the day. We'll come back later to visit longer."

"Yeah sounds good." Koga said.

Ayumi turned to Haruhi with a sheepish look "I would love to stay but I have to get back to school. Tell Kagome hi from me alright?" Then she hurried out of the room, so she could get back to school.

Shippo turned towards Ranka with a glare "Don't think that I'm leaving. I'm staying until Mama wakes up and that is final."

Ranka smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way Shippo. Plus Kagome will probably want to see that you are alright when she wakes up." He looked up at his daughter and smiled "Come on Haruhi lets go see Kagome."

"Alright dad." Haruhi said looking forward to seeing the girl she views as a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed and Kagome still hadn't woken up. Haruhi didn't leave Kagome's side at all. She was getting her homework mailed to her house and her dad would bring it to her at night. Ranka would have loved to stay there with Haruhi and Kagome but he had to go to work. Haruhi sighed when her phone rang again, she looked down and saw it was Kaoru again. She rolled her eyes and pressed ignore once again. In the three days she hasn't been to school she now has 121 missed calls from Kaoru and 49 missed calls from Hikaru. She was glad at this point that Tamaki didn't know her number, she was scared about how many calls she would get from him. Shippo was there for most of the time. He has been there for the first two days just like Haruhi, they had been getting to know each other. But Sesshomaru had called Shippo away, they had found some information on the rouge demons. When Haruhi had promised to stay by Kagome's side Shippo had taken off with demon speed to Sesshomaru's place.

This was a hospital owned by Sesshomaru so all of the staff here had some demon blood in them. While you were in the hospital you didn't have to worry about letting your demon side show as the entire hospital had an illusion spell over it. Most of this hospital's patients were demons, but they had human clients as well, ones that did not know anything about demons. People that didn't know about demons were instantly pulled into the illusion and all they saw were normal people. They didn't notice the doctors and nurses walking around with tails, ears, claws, scales, and other demon traits. There were even some that had wings and antennas, maybe they didn't have enough eyes, maybe too many eyes. Those humans wouldn't see any of that. It was a spell put up by Shippo himself and he was the best in Japan with illusions.

When Haruhi's phone went off again, this time it was Kyoya. How he had gotten her number, or programed his number into her phone she didn't even want to know. Haruhi rolled her eyes and simply shut her phone off, she was tired of it going off every few minutes. Last night when her father had come to drop off her homework and spend some time with them he told her that Tamaki had called the house phone a grand total of 210 times and left a message almost every time. She knew he was starting to get on her father's nerves, but it wasn't like she could call him and tell him to stop. For one she didn't have his number. Secondly if she called him he would get her number. Thirdly if she called him Kyoya would be able to track her phone. That was the reason she wasn't answering any of the twin's calls. One of the perks of this hospital was it was nearly untraceable. It was a safe haven for demons. A phone couldn't be tracked simply by GPS, the phone would have to be in use for the phone to be tracked.

Yeah that was the last thing she needed, a surprise visit from the host club while her illusion was down. She didn't need them to break through the illusion of the hospital and see her with a tail and animal ears. If a human who didn't know about demons but knew a person well enough could possibly see through the illusion placed on the hospital. As she was about to go back to her homework, she had a bit of catching up to do, she heard something that she had been waiting for. Her head whipped towards Kagome as she moaned softly again. Haruhi could see her eyelids fluttering open slightly. Haruhi's eyes went wide and she raced to Kagome's side. "Sister!" she called out hopefully.

Kagome was waking up slowly and painfully. She hurt all over, what happened, where was she? Then it all flashed back to her. She had been waiting outside by the god tree for Shippo, he had been running late. Then out of nowhere she was surrounded by a poisonous miasma. By the time she realized that it was bad to breathe it in and made the conscious decision to hold her breath, she had already breathed some of it in. She would already feel it making its way through her system. She sent out a pulse of power to dispel the miasma. By the time she found the demon responsible she was already pretty weakened. She sent out a wave of pure Miko-ki at the demon, draining her power supply in the process. The power wave was condensed enough that the demon, even though it was a high level demon, had no chance of survival. Kagome, weakened by the poison she inhaled, started making her way to the house. How had that demon gotten in? The barrier around the house had been put up by Shippo and herself, it should be impenetrable to all except allies and Inuyasha's red Tessaiga.

She was halfway to the house when she was suddenly cut down by a series of condensed wind blades. Another one? She turned quickly to face the new threat and saw the demon smirking at her. Kagome knew that she was at a real disadvantage now. She was poisoned, extremely low on Miko-ki, and now cut up in numerous places. This demon was another high level demon, what was going on? Using up the rest of her Miko-ki she summoned her sword Junko, meaning obedient purity. With this sword she could purify demons without using any of her Miko-ki. Junko had the ability to use her demon powers and transform them into spiritual powers. It was the ultimate sword for a demon Miko, and she was the only one able to wield it.

She faced off with the wind demon at the same time her brother came around the corner of the house. He had been practicing with his soccer ball when he heard his sister scream out. When he saw the demon he quickly ran inside so his sister wouldn't lose her concentration. Plus he needed to call Shippo, his sister needed help. He was about to reach for the phone when a woman appeared in front of him. She gave him a sneer before all he saw was darkness.

Kagome had been fighting with the demon for five minutes when she realized she was even getting low on her demon powers. She was going to have to use one of her sword's powers before she ran out completely. She put a large amount of her Yokai into her sword and called out "Kori no Ryu!" a dragon made out of pure ice shot off towards the wind demon. The wind demon who had not been expecting anything so advanced from a former human died almost instantly. Kagome sighed a huge breath of relief, she did it. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned around back towards the house.

That smile died immediately as her face turned deathly white as she saw her family held up in the air in front of her by shadows. Just at the thought of 'there is a third demon' entered her mind the shadows started moving. They went right through her family. Her family was dead before they hit the ground. All Kagome could do was stare at her family so she did not see or sense the shadow demon coming up behind her. The next thing she knew was a sharp pain going through her back and out of her stomach. She looked down and saw a shadow similar to the ones that killed her family had gone straight through her. The thought briefly that this was for the best, she would be with her family. But then she remembered the family that she would be leaving behind. She had left Shippo once, she didn't plan on leaving him again anytime soon. She focused the rest of her Yokai on the shadow that was through her, freezing it through. It shattered in the extreme cold. She heard a brief yell of pain and grinned in satisfaction that the ice had traveled on the shadow back to its source. She collapsed to the ground and lost her grip on her sword. The moment it left her hand it disappeared so that nobody else could get it. In her line of view she could see the bodies of her dead family. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized she was now completely out of tricks and the last demon wasn't dead, she had failed. The last thing she saw was a flash of orange and blue before she blacked out.

Now here she is back in the present as she heard a familiar voice call out "Sister!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, getting them used to the light. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a very concerned Haruhi staring back at her. Haruhi had tears in her eyes and was looking at Kagome very worriedly. "Haruhi?" Kagome said weakly.

"Yeah Kags it's me, wait here I'll go get a doctor. Just wait a minute I'll be right back." Without a second to waste Haruhi ran into the hall and straight to the doctor. "Doctor! Kagome woke up!"

The doctor looked down at Haruhi with wide eyes "Alright let's go take a look at her."

Kagome was watching her door like a hawk, waiting for Haruhi to come back with a doctor. Her eyes softened slightly when she saw Haruhi come back into the room. Her eyes then went wide in shock when she saw who was behind her wearing a doctor's coat. "Jinenji?" she called out surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was anxious. She had been here for almost two weeks. Two weeks of being trapped in a single room, to make it worse it was a hospital room. Kagome never really liked hospitals, the made her nervous. Today was the day she was able to leave. The past two weeks Haruhi had never left her side, not for a single day. Kagome tried to convince her she was fine and she should go back to school before she loses her scholarship. Haruhi wouldn't be convinced, she was going to stay there with Kagome and not let her out of her sight. Kagome still couldn't believe that Jinenji was her doctor. She couldn't believe that Jinenji was still alive. Jinenji had explained to her that Sesshomaru had taken him in after his mother had died. Kagome had thought that had been extremely nice of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at the clock. It was three, she could finally leave!

Kagome turned to Haruhi "Are you ready to go Haruhi?"

A broad grin appeared on Haruhi's face as she hugged her cousin once again. "Oh I'm so excited Kagome. You're going to love our house. I admit it's a little small, but we wanted to live without our clan leader's help. You can share my room with me. Sesshomaru stopped by last night with some legal papers."

Kagome wiggled out of her cousin's grip, sometimes wolf demons could be so clingy. Especially towards people they consider pack. "Legal papers for what?"

Haruhi beamed at her "That is the best part. Since you need to finish high school Sesshomaru got you into my school. He figured you would want to be with someone you knew while not going to the same school. He said that he is registering you as his heir. Legally you are now Kagome Taisho-Higurashi. He knew you wouldn't want to give up your last name." Haruhi thought a moment, she was forgetting something, she just knew she was. Ah, that's right. She hit her fist into her palm "Right Shippo gave me this to give to you." She pulled a silver bracelet out of her pocket. It had a gleaming green emerald on it.

"It's really pretty, but what does it do? I've learned not to blindly trust something that comes from Kitsunes, even my own son. He once gave me a necklace that changed me into a kid for an entire week." Kagome said while looking suspiciously at the piece of jewelry.

Haruhi laughed "It doesn't do anything like that, trust me. I tried it on myself and it works. It hides your demon features. When you were at the shrine your barrier worked well, but that was a stationary barrier with help from your sutras. You can't exactly use that when you go out. Shippo finally found a permanent charm for you. To activate it put your Miko-ki into the gem. To deactivate it put your yokai into it. It's really not that hard."

Kagome pouted "But I don't like hiding my youkai traits." Ever since her blood bond with Sesshomaru during the feudal era she hadn't hidden her traits often.

Haruhi smirked "Well you can't exactly go to Ouran with big fluffy tail, pointy ears, and facial markings Kagome."

Kagome sighed "Fine I'll wear it. Not that I don't love Jinenji, but I really want to get out of here. I've never really been fond of hospitals. Well, rephrase, I don't like being the patient. I've been in here for over a week now. Let's get out of here Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled "Okay let's head home. I'm pretty sure Lord Koga sent a car for us."

The two cousins walked through the hospital. They said goodbye to Jinenji and walked out the front door. Like Haruhi had said a car was waiting for them. They shared a look that said 'Ugh rich people.' The ride home went by pretty quick, both excited to get home. Kagome was, naturally, pretty depressed. Her family had just been killed in front of her, because of her. She was doing her best to hide it though, for Haruhi's sake. Haruhi was trying so hard to make her feel better, make her feel welcome. She had even skipped two weeks of school to stay with her constantly. She knew how much Haruhi cared about her education.

When they made it to Haruhi's house they both had to stop at the door. Taped to the door was a piece of paper. That paper had two pictures of angry cartoon red heads. The red heads were saying 'call us or else Haruhi!'

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Who exactly are you supposed to call?"

Haruhi let out a long exasperated sigh "A pair of twins that are in my class. If I didn't know better I would say they were Kitsunes. They aren't though, they smell completely human. I'm also in a club with them at school. I'll see them tomorrow and I don't feel like making a scene tonight."

"You're in a club? What kind of club? It's got to be an academic club right?" Kagome asked.

Haruhi rubbed her hands together nervously. She was going to have to tell Kagome, it's not like she would be able to keep it a secret if they're going to the same school. Kagome caught Haruhi's pause however. Haruhi ripped down the sign and they went inside.

Kagome's eyebrows were raised "Not an academic club then? Haruhi, how scandalous, wasting your precious studying time for a fluff club?" Kagome teased her. She knew that Haruhi had never joined a club before, she said it would be a waste of time.

Haruhi blushed "Okay I'm going to start off with I didn't join this club because I wanted to. I accidentally broke an 8,000,000 yen vase. I didn't want to involve Lord Koga in a personal matter like this so I joined the club to work off the money. I actually enjoy it most of the time now. The other members are great, in fact Tamaki treats the whole club like a family."

Kagome put her hands on Haruhi's shoulders "Haruhi, relax, you are rambling. What club did you join?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and said "I joined the host club. Everyone at school thinks I'm a boy. The only ones who know I'm a girl are the other club members."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Her shy little cousin Haruhi joined a host club? She was silent for a while moment, just standing there with her mouth open. Haruhi was getting a bit nervous, why wasn't Kagome saying anything? Then suddenly Kagome burst out laughing, long and loud. She was laughing so hard tears appeared in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as it was starting to cramp up.

"You, ha, you joined a, hahaha, joined a host club? Bwahahahahahahahaha." Kagome collapsed to her knees and continued "The school thinks, Heehee, thinks you're a boy? Oh hahaha, that is great!"

Haruhi gave a pout "Kagome~." she whined. Her cousin was making fun of her. Then a smile appeared on her face, at least she hasn't thought badly of her. Even she had to admit it was kinds funny. Then she involuntarily let out a short laugh "Kagome stop laughing, it's not that funny." Kagome's laughter was contagious and if she didn't stop soon they would both be laughing on the floor.

Kagome started taking deep breaths "I'm sorry cuz, it's just… you were so shy in elementary and middle school. Now you entertain a bunch of girls regularly?"

Haruhi punched Kagome on the shoulder gently "Yeah well I blame Tamaki. He kinda forces people to come out of their socially awkward shells. He's extremely obnoxious and super annoying, but he's a really good guy. I think you'll like him." A smirk appeared on her face "You are going to adore Honey-sempai. He's so cute and little, it looks like he belongs in elementary school. I know how you are with cute things."

Kagome blushed "I am not that bad with cute things Haruhi."

An eager look appeared on her face "2,000 yen (about sixteen dollars) says you break down and glomp Honey-sempai within your first ten minutes of meeting him tomorrow."

Kagome glared at her "You're on cousin. I do have self-control you know. You will lose that 2,000 yen my dear Haruhi."

A knowing smile appeared on Haruhi's face "We'll see." She said cryptically. Haruhi thought about Honey, he oozed adorableness. His cuteness factor almost tripled when he was cuddling his pink stuffed rabbit. Kagome didn't stand a chance.

Kagome put a determined look on her face "I'll be fine. Now I have been stuck eating hospital food for almost two weeks now. I want real food. Let's go grocery shopping, I want fried fish and miso soup for supper. Don't worry about cost tonight. Sesshomaru gave me a credit card. We are making a fest tonight to prepare me for a school tomorrow."

Haruhi let a small smile appear on her face "Alright, let's go. We'll surprise dad when he comes home tonight."

Kagome grinned big and linked arms with her cousin "Alright sis, let's go buy us a feast!"

Haruhi giggled as they walked arm in arm with her sister/cousin. She really had missed Kagome's company.

Haruhi's eyes bugged out of her head, when Kagome said feast, she meant feast. There was so much food here they would have left overs for a week! When Ranka came home drool was practically funning down his chin. He had scooped Kagome into a hug while praising her to no end. A huge blush spread across her entire face as she awkwardly patted his back. She wasn't used to this much attention from an adult, especially a male one.

After they ate and put the leftovers in the fridge the girls decided it was a good time to go to bed. After all it was Kagome's first day of school after an almost three month absence. Haruhi would need the sleep to face the entire host club after going missing for two weeks. She was never going to hear the end of it from Tamaki. She knew she was going to get grief as both her voicemail and messages box had been maxed out. After three days of the home phone ringing almost constantly Ranka had simply unplugged the phone.

They hadn't had time to buy a second futon for Haruhi's room so that night Kagome and Haruhi shared one. Haruhi let a happy smile overtake her face "Goodnight Kags."

"Night Haru." Kagome mumbled before falling asleep. She was exhausted.


End file.
